Ghost Fire: The fluffical
by CrashBagPhoto
Summary: This is just some Ghost Fire fluff for you to enjoy. No real plot or specific time when it takes place. Just fluff. Its a freaking fluffical. Enjoy. Sucky summary is sucky, sorry. rated T for future stuff.
1. Boom Clap

**Hi my pretties! so here's another Ghost Fire story, much more fluff than previous ones. You're welcome. I'll try to update this one once a week, but school's starting and stuff, so I probably will be unable to for a while. Sorry. R&R, tell me if you enjoy. Or if you hate it. Still shoot me a review, they are much appreciated. I take requests! **

* * *

**Song: Boom Clap by Charlie XCX**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I love Leo Valdez. I don't know when it started. Maybe when we were swimming in the Atlantic, tied to the Argo 11 by a thread, literally. Maybe when we were laughing and crying to our favorite shows. Maybe when we were fighting for our lives. I don't know.

We'd become friends, at some point on our time on this huge metal ship. I'd walked in on him crying to Supernatural in the common room, and after a few minutes of mocking, I'd sat down and cried along with him. After that, we'd begun hanging out. I'd watch him down in the boiler room, frantically fixing things while always trying in vain to get rid of that one smear of grime off his nose.

It was adorable.

Leo was the only person on the ship I really talked to. Sure there was my sister, Hazel. But I just didn't feel safe talking to her about some stuff. I didn't want her to worry. Leo got it. He understood. I'd even told him about my old crush on Percy. Guess how he reacted?

He didn't. He just shrugged and said, "Okay. I had a crush on a robot once. She was one fine piece of machinery." I'd gotten mad at first, immediately believing he was mocking me. But he wasn't. He just truly didn't care. He was fine with my admission, with my sexuality. That was a good memory.

"Yoo Hoo, Casper? You in there?" the boy in question laughed, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I scowled at him.

"Don't call me Casper." I snapped at him. He feigned fear, spinning away from me on his rolling chair. We were in his room, though the only difference it had from the engine room was a small closet half filled with clothes and a messy bed. Gears and wires stuck out in every direction from every little thing scattered on the floor, monitors flashing brightly on the walls. It was chaotic, a wreck, reeking of metal and oil, and also cozy.

Whether or not that had to do with the fire ball boy in front of me was a different story.

"I was thinking about making an Xbox for the common room. I don't know how, but if I can make it so it's, like, not connected to the internet or something, maybe it won't attract monsters? I don't how I'd test that theory though. Think Annie would help me?" Leo pondered, scratching behind his ear.

"Hmm? Oh, yea, I'm sure she would. What's an Xbox?" I asked.

"Really?" he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Well, I suppose you are, like eighty…" I scowled again, standing.

"Come on, Fire Ball, its dinner time," I smirked, holding out a hand. He groaned turning away from me.

"I don't want to deal with carbon based life forms. Or food. FOOD IS FOR THE WEAK!" he yelled, waving his hand above his head as he face palmed the desk.

"I'm a carbon based life form." I raised an eyebrow at him, not that he noticed.

"No you're not. You are Casper the friendly ghost."

"I'M NOT A FRIENDLY GHOST!" I growled, pulling his chair out and trying to roll him towards the door. He groaned loudly, leaning his head back to look at me.

"Since when are you the one trying to get me to eat? Isn't this a little backwards?" he asked, wrinkling his nose, which only spread that smear. I smiled.

"I guess so. I'll stop." And I did. Leo spun in the chair to face me, leaning back and crossing his legs. I snorted at his face, which was twisted into a combination of a hippie smoking and a gangster checking out a girl.

"What?"

"Nothing," I chuckled, stepping backwards. But my foot didn't land on the solid floor, no, it landed on a pipe. I cried out, flailing my arms in the least graceful movement I'd ever made as I fell. My hand grabbed Leo's, pulling him down on top of me.

We lay there for a minute, breath mixing. His warmth seeped into my bones, and I closed my eyes, drinking in the feel of his body on top of mine. He was just so _warm._ And then I couldn't help myself. I just leaned up, pressing my lips to his.

He smiled against my lips, fingers weaving into my hair. He pulled away, but just barely, his forehead resting against mine as he whisper laughed, "I've been waiting for you to so that for months."

* * *

**Boom! Enjoyed that ending? I got lazy and just wanted them to kiss, so sorry if its slightly sucky. That's all for now folks! I'll try to update sometime this week or next!**


	2. Bones

**Hello my pretties! All I have to say is that a time jump, four months to be precise, happens here. And FLLLUUUUFFFFFF! Seriously, no plot this time. Just fluff. Bordering smut, but you know. They are teenage boys. ****J****So anyways, I love reviews, they make my day. R&R, and embrace the fluff! **

**Also I should probably put this here, because rules. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to our dear frienemy, Rick Riordan. It's called a ****_fan_****fiction for a reason. **

* * *

**Song: Bones by Alex G**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I love Nico Di Angelo. Ever since that moment in the engine room where he'd bonked me on the head with a wrench, an adorable smirk scrawled crookedly on his face, I'd loved him. And each day, each smile, each laugh that was just for me, I loved him more.

And now I knew he loved me too. He'd told me, his voice hoarse and his fingers brushing my cheeks. He said, "I love you." And I said it back. "I love you too, Casper." He'd scowled, but there was laughter in his dark eyes as he pulled me close and kissed me until I couldn't remember my own name.

That was four months ago. Now we were back at camp, and let me say, it is much easier to hide your gay relationship when you aren't stuck on a boat. Not that I wanted to hide it, but Nico did. And I would do anything for those big black eyes.

"Leo?" Nico asked, walking into his cabin. I turned from my perch on his bed, a blush creeping onto my face as I saw him. The Italian had been at sword practice, which was clear. His white shirt clung to his chest, so wet it showed his lean muscles beneath. His black-brown hair clung to his neck and forehead, curling slightly as he dried. His black boots squelched with his every step as he moved to grab new clothes.

"What happened?" I asked, coming to the conclusion that no teenage boy could sweat _that_ much at practice.

"Percy and a lake. That's what," my boyfriend scowled, heading to the bathroom. "I'm showering. Then you are explaining what you did to my room. I pouted.

"What, you don't like it?" I whined, looking proudly at the massive TV screen I'd installed in the Hades cabin, with surround sound and a popcorn maker. I was currently working on making a robot to bring said popcorn to the bed, as well as slurpies. I was pretty proud of it.

As I finally managed to get the robot to function correctly, Nico came out of the shower, rubbing his hair with a towel until it was perfectly ruffled. The deep bags under his eyes that seemed to have been burned into his skin after the incident with the jar had faded since we'd been together, and now he looked much more human. His skin was still ungodly pale, but a flush of life had returned to his cheeks, light and laughter filling his eyes. I was pretty proud of it.

"So, what's with the TV?" he asked, plopping beside me on his bed, the scratchy material of his red flannel pajama pants rubbing against my jeans. He was wearing a black Sleeping with the Sirens shirt, a fitting nighttime article. I was still in my grease stained Camp Half-Blood shirt that I'd been wearing for a few days in the Bunker, and probably smelled like skunk.

"How about you figure it out, and I'll shower now?" I offered, heading to the bathroom and quickly rinsing. I realized only after stepping out, wrapped in a towel, that I didn't have a change of clothes.

"Uh, Nico?" I meekly whispered, peeking my head around the bathroom door. "I don't have clothes." Nico was sitting on the bed, watching a movie that had far too much blood on it for me. He looked at me, laughing as he gathered some spare pajamas for me to wear. "Thank you," I whispered, embarrassed, as I reached to grab them. But the infuriating younger boy just pulled them out of reach.

"Nope," he smirked. My mouth gaped open, and I just stared at him.

"Why not?" I gaped.

"Because you are going to have to work for them," he laughed, reaching with his free hand to cup the back of my neck and pull me close to him. I gasped in surprise, but kissed him right back, stepping out from behind the door while still clutching the towel around my waist. Nico wrapped his arms around my waist, thumbs tracing light circles on my bones. I shuddered.

"Nico," I moaned, leaning up on my toes to wrap my arms around his neck as the kiss deepened, for as much as I hated to admit it, Nico was taller than me. I forgot about the towel, but it thankfully remained secure around me. The child of death pushed me against the wall, groaning as I snuck my tongue into his mouth. His fingers snaked lower, gripping my thigh as his lips trailed delicate kissed up my neck, tongue dancing in the dip of my collarbone.

I gasped, pulling off his shirt so I could see every hard plane of his well-defined chest, smoothing my palms over his shoulder blades as the moved. I flicked his nipple with my thumb, making my boyfriend cry out slightly. That only encouraged me to do it again. Nico moaned against my mouth, panting as he looked at me with his big doe eyes. Then he lifted me up, carrying me to the bed, and proceeding to twist his tongue around mine, our limbs entangling until the only distinguishing feature was out color. My caramel skin burning against his perfect white pallor.

My legs wrapped around Nico's back as he moved to suck on my nipples, making me gasp in pleasure. I don't know how long it lasted, the two of us taking turns making the other moan and cry, and honestly, I didn't care. When I was with Nico, time became irrelevant. And I loved it.

Just like I loved him.

Eventually, we stopped, both growing tired and simply leaning against each other, gasping for breath. My towel had fallen off at some point, but I didn't care. I was just lying curled up against Nico, eyes heavy as he stroked my hair.

"Nico?" I murmured, head pressed into his neck. He made a small noise, half asleep with my head under his chin. "Did I earn those pajamas?" He laughed, kissing the corner of my lips gently.

"You are incorrigible, did you know that?" my boyfriend chuckled. Gods, I loved calling him that.

"Yea," I smirked. "I know."

* * *

**Didja like it? Didja, didja? Anyways, please, please review! Wow I sound desperate. But seriously. Do it. I take requests, and feel free to PM me with anything specific you want. I will try to update this as often as I can, but with school starting, the pace it gets updated will depend on if I think anyone is reading this. So you know what to do! **


	3. I'm Not Okay

**Hello my pretties! Chapter three is here, sorry for the wait! I got requested to have them be found out... so here you go! Warning: suggestion of them doing it at the end. Also, Hazel may be a bit OOC, but I did her as I expect her to be. So if its not your cup of tea, sucks. Next chapter will be coming soon, and heads up, next story I do, I'll be updating based on number of reviews. So if you like me, get used to reviewing for more! R&R etc, enjoy, blah blah, I'll shut up now. **

* * *

**Song: I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance**

* * *

******Nico's POV**

That next morning, I woke up to see Leo's eyes, still heavy with sleep as they looked at me as though I was the most precious thing in the world. He'd changed into the pajama pants I'd pulled out for him last night, though his chest was still beautifully bare.

"Morning," he mumbled, nuzzling my nose with his. I smiled.

"Morning."

"Breakfast passed."

"Did you go?"

"No," Leo gave me one of his smiles, the true ones shared only with me, full of love and simple, bone deep contentment. "I'd rather watch you sleep. It's actually nearly lunch. I didn't know you could sleep in this late." I blushed.

"I sleep better when I'm with you. How long have you been up?" I pouted, worried I'd been holding Leo back.

"A while. I was building for a bit though. Then you distracted me." he smirked, adding with a grin, "You talk in your sleep."

"What'd I say?" I murmured, face red. Leo laughed, kissing me gently.

"Stuff about Bianca, and wanting her to meet me. Do you think she'd approve?" Leo asked, seeming nervous. I buried my face in his neck, licking it gently.

"As long as you don't break my heart, I don't think she'd have a problem with it." I smiled. "I'd have told her. You aren't planning on breaking my heart, are you Valdez?"

"No, never, mi amor. You are mine, and only mine," Leo laughed, ruffling my hair. "Now go brush your teeth. You have death breath." I scowled at him, brushing off the blankets and doing as ordered while muttering death threats under my breath. Leo just laughed, reclining on my bed as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

After I'd gotten ready, and Leo had thrown on a shirt and jeans, we headed out, walking down towards the arena in the hopes of meeting up with Piper. She was there, laughing with Jason as Annabeth knocked Percy to the ground, and not for the first time, based off the amount of dirt caked on the son of Poseidon's clothes.

"Hey Jason," Leo greeted his friend with a high five, "When'd you get here?"

"It's almost Piper's birthday, so I decided to drop by. Frank and Hazel are here to, Nico," Jason smiled, holding his girlfriend's hand. He'd gone back to the Roman's camp after the fight with Gaea to help sort out the mess Octavian had left, but he said he and Piper would bounce back and forth between the camps.

"NICO!" a shrill voice rang out, and soon I was nearly knocked down by my sister barrelling into me. Frank followed behind her, holding a couple bottles of water, which he passed out to Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey, Hazel," I said, ruffling her hair. She grinned up at me.

"Where have you been? I thought you said you'd stop by Camp Jupiter more often!" she whined. I winced, because I had promised that, I'd just hadn't wanted to leave my boyfriend.

"Here, Hazel. I'll come visit soon, promise."

"You better," she scowled before turning to talk with Piper. Leo grabbed my arm and led me to the side, face serious.

"Are we going to tell her?" he hissed into my ear.

"What?" I gasped.

"Well she's your sister. And we might not get another chance like this again," Leo shrugged.

"I don't know… She's from the past, she might not approve." I whispered.

"You said Bianca would, though. Wouldn't you rather not hiding from your sister?" I sighed and nodded.

"Fine, we will tell her later, okay? But I'll do it. You shouldn't be there, just in case she reacts badly." Leo agreed, and we went back to the group, which was heading up towards the dining pavillion for lunch.

Later on that day, after dinner, I pulled Hazel aside. She seemed happy, so I guessed it'd be a good time to tell her. No time like the present, right?

"Hazel," I took a deep breath. "There's something I need to tell you."

"You can tell me anything, Nico," she smiled, her hand on my arm. I shuddered.

"Just...Please don't hate me... I'm...dating someone." I whispered, wincing. "They are treating me well and they love me and I love them. We haven't done anything inappropriate, so you don't need to worry."

"Nico that's great!" Hazel squealed. "Who is it? Why would I hate you?"

"Well," it was now or never. "Because… It's Leo." Hazel froze, disbelief filling her eyes. She looked green.

"Leo." she said, struggling to keep her face even. I nodded, shoulders hunched. "And...you said he's treating you well?" I nodded again, seeing her turn even more green. "Well, ok then." and then she left. No "How nice," no "I'm so happy for you," no yelling even. Just, "ok then."

I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes as I watched her walk away. Of course she didn't approve. I knew it. Oh Gods why did I tell her? Gods, why? I quickly shadow traveled to Bunker Nine, where I knew Leo would be. I startled him, but the second he saw the tears falling soundlessly down my face, he ran forward and scooped me into his arms.

"Shhh, mi sombra, talk to me. It's okay, mi amor, it'll be alright. What happened, love?" he whispered to me, stroking my hair as he led me to the cot in the corner. I sat as close to him as I could, clutching his greasy shirt as I shook.

"She…I told her, and she… she… she…" I couldn't finish the sentence, turning into a blubbering mess that, had I not been so upset, I'd have been embarrassed by. But this was Leo, and he didn't care. Slowly, I managed to recount what had happened, always, always having Leo hold me with his forehead pressed to mine.

"It'll be alright, Nico, I promise."

"No it won't! She's disgusted by me! She probably hates me, and doesn't want me as a brother, and Leo I was just getting used to having a sister again, and I...I just… Non posso farlo più," I sobbed. Then I said it again in Spanish, a language I had slowly been learning for Leo. "Ja no puedo mas."

"Don't worry, mi querido, I'm here. I'll make her see reason. It'll be okay." Slowly I calmed down, and relaxed into Leo.

"What if she never forgives me?" I whimpered.

"She is your sister. She probably just needs time to get over the shock. Now, how can I distract you? There is nothing more we can do tonight, she needs time to process." Leo whispered into my ear, nipping the lob gently. I sucked in a breath, looking up at him through my lashes.

"I don't know. Have any ideas?" I smiled. He cradled my face, and kissed me, over and over, on my eyes and nose and neck and finally, finally, my lips, his fire against my ice. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck as he pulled me onto his lap, fingers sneaking under my shirt. I gasped as his hands snuck farther up my shirt, followed by his lips, slowly teasing at my sensitive parts, using his tongue with expert ability until I was gasping and clawing at his shirt.

Laughing, my boyfriend pulled back to pull off his shirt and tool belt before helping my jacket and shirt off. The clothes lay crumpled besides the bed, probably in a pool of oil, but we didn't care, too immersed in each others touch. I sucked on Leo's neck, biting just hard enough to make him cry out and to mar that perfect skin, to mark him as mine.

Leo pushed me onto the bed, my arms spread above my head as I gasped for air. The look on his face was beautiful, equal parts worry and lust. He leaned down to kiss me, down my neck and across my collarbone, down to my nipples, pausing there before continuing down.

"Nico," he breathed, voice heavy. "Tell me when to stop." I laughed breathlessly, sucking in a sharp breath as he pulled the button on my black jeans into his mouth.

"I will." But I never did.

That next morning, we awoke to the screams of a very flustered child of Pluto, who was fanning her face wildly before she passed out at the door to Bunker Nine.

* * *

**Didja like it? Didja, didja? Okay, so translations. Mi sombra means my shadow, you should know mi amor, and Ja no puedo mas/ Non posso farlo più means I can't do it anymore. Sorry if the translations are off, I use google translate for the Italian. So... yea. R&R and all that good stuff. See you whenever I get around to this!**


	4. You and I

**Hello my pretties! Chapter four is here! I wrote this on the bus to school on my phone, so sorry if it sucks. Warning: fluff bordering smut, brief mentions of self harm and the boys done doing it. R&R and I'm am to tired to make this long. **

* * *

**Song: You and I (Nobody in the World) by John Legend. Yes I know it is obviously about a girl, but honestly, I didn't have a song for this one, so I just picked the first one that fit slightly. I'm tired guys, don't judge me. **

* * *

**Leo**

Ok so in retrospect, I should've locked the door. Well, in retrospect, you need to be a fire wielder to open the door to Bunker nine, so how did Hazel get in? Not that it matters, she was in, and saw Nico and I curled up together naked on a very ruffled bed.

Nico was swearing vividly as he pulled in clothes, eyes always flicking to Hazel, who I was placing on the cot, now made up neatly. I brushed off my pants, which I'd also put back on with a Camp Half-Blood shirt, and smiled at Nico. He was stressing out, wringing his hands and flushed deep red. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing the corner of his mouth gently.

"Calm down Casper, it'll be okay. I promise. How about you go get some food from the dining pavilion. It is breakfast." I offered, stroking his hair.

"But, Hazel..." He protested. I smiled, kissing him again.

"Go. Let me deal with her. You trust me, right?" Nico nodded, and shadow traveled away, leaving me to deal with his angry sister. Who just woke up. Shist.

"Leo? What happened?" Hazel groaned, rubbing her head groggily.

"Oh nothing," I said dismissively.

"No, I remember seeing something... Oh." She blushed deeply, fisting the blankets in her hands. "Please tell me you two had pants on."

"We did," I hurried to say, wincing a little at the lie. But Hazel relaxed a little, swinging her legs off the bed and standing. "Hazel?" I asked warily, "what are you doing?" She said nothing, just walked up to me and slapped me. I gasped, carefully touching my cheek.

"That," she snapped, "was for doing scandalous things to my brother." She slammed her foot onto mine, making me wince as she said, "That was for Sammy."

"What does Sammy have to do with anything?" I cried, hopping on one foot. This girl was strong.

But then she hugged me. No ceremony, she just pulled me close and held me against her chest. Slowly, I relaxed, leaning into her touch and wrapping my arms around her. She pulled away, a blush on her cheeks.

"And that was for making my brother happy." She whispered, shifting awkwardly. "Where is he? I need to apologize."

"Yea," I scowled, crossing my arms and struggling to appear tall. "What the hell was that about? You really hurt him. Like, he was crying for a while, really crying. You _really_ hurt him. Why?" She winced, eyes glued to the ground.

"I was shocked, and hurt. He never told me. And I...I was selfish, I guess. I thought it was because I wasn't a good enough sister, and I didn't want you hurting him because you joke around so much, I didn't want you to walk all over his heart. And I'll admit, the thought of my brother with...with another male scared me. I can't help him with that and I don't know what to do. Leo, I don't know what to do!" She began to cry, arms crossed tightly to her chest as the tears fell soundlessly down her cheeks. I was torn. I wanted to help her because she was my friend, and my boyfriend's sister, but...I remembered Nico's choked sobs tearing through his frail body, and resolved myself to hold my place.

"Leo? Is she awake yet?" I heard Nico call, stepping through the door. I knew the exact minute he saw a Hazel's tears, because he rushed forward to hug her. No matter how bad she hurt him, she was still his sister. I left the room, letting them work out their issues alone, sitting with my back to a thick tree close to the bunker. I fiddled with wires and gears until Hazel left, a small smile on her face. It faded when she saw me.

"You."she growled, storming over to me and heaving me up by the edge of my shirt. "If you hurt my brother or touch him or do anything I swear I'll...I'll take your tool belt and bedazzle Festus!" I froze, then broke into laughter. "What's so funny!" She cried, blushing.

"Bedazzle? Really Hazel, we must work on your threats!" She flushed, struggling to find a comeback, but settled for pushing me against the wall and marching off. I think I heard a giggle. Smiling, I walked back into Bunker Nine, seeing my boyfriend twist the blankets on the cot into a knot, much like his sister had before. I just stayed at the doorway, smiling, tracing the hard angles and planes of his back with my mind and marveling at the way the light framed his hair in a halo of glow, casting sharp shadows over his face even though it was such a soft face, such a warm gaze in those deep eyes as they looked at me fondly.

"Hey there, Charming. You coming in?" He smirked, turning around with a small smile on his face.

"Yep. I was just admiring how someone as beautiful as you could be mine," I grinned, sitting beside him and taking his cold hand in my warm ones. Nico looked down at his arms, left uncovered by his teeshirt, and said, "I'm not beautiful." I frowned, holding his arm up and kissing my way over every scar carved into his delicate flesh, all the way up his arm and neck until I was cradling his face in my hands with my lips inches from his. He was flushed, breath shaky and skin pale and splotchy. His teeth were a little crooked, and his hair this side of too long.

"Yep. Beautiful. And mine. tú eres mi luz, mi amor, el mío." I whispered, nibbling his ear. He let out a soft breath, smiling.

"I'm not beautiful. But I am yours. And you are mine. No matter what my sister threatens." Nico kissed me gently, lips soft against mine.

"She threatened to bedazzle Festus. It's going to take a lot more to separate us." I smirked, feeling his silky black hair slip between my fingers as I cradled his head, my other hand on his hip.

"Really? Like what?"

"Death. No, not even that," I kissed my boyfriend again, nipping his bottom lip with a teasing smile. "You are the Ghost King, right? My Casper."

"Call me that once more, and I swear..." Nico growled, rolling his eyes.

"You'll what, Casper?" I smirked, my laughter being trapped beneath Nico's lips as he pushed me to the bed.

"I'll haunt you forever," he gasped, tongue swirling around mine.

"You couldn't if you tried," I moaned, wrapping my legs around him.

"Watch me." He bit down on my neck, tearing a cry from my mouth.

"In retrospect," I mussed, taking off our shirts and sucking on Nico's nipple. "Eternal haunting doesn't sound so bad."

"Keep, ah, Leo," Nico groaned, my fingers teasing the edge of his jeans as my tongue danced up his neck, placing sloppy kisses everywhere I could, "keep doing-doing that and you- you got yourself a, ah, deal."

"Consider it done."

* * *

**Didja like it? Didja, didja? The Spanish there means, "you are my light, my love, mine." R&R, etc, etc, I'm going to bed. :)**


	5. Perfect Two

**Hello my pretties! Sorry this took so long and I was cranky last time! I hope this makes up for it! Also, I just thought I'd mention that this is almost the last chapter. *tears.* I know, I'm so sorry, but I'm running out of fuel for this one. I am planning on one more chapter and an epilogue. I promise I will do more Valdangelo though! If I just ruined your day, please PM me or send me a heated review, I will accept your anger. *bows* I hope these last few chapters make up for it!**

**Warning: FLUFFY FLUFF FLUFF! Also, borders smut _again._ Hints and suggestions of them doing it. AND FLUFF BABY! You know, the usual. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Song: Perfect Two by Alburn (sweetest love song ever FYI)**

* * *

**Nico**

Three days after Hazel discovered me and Leo, Leo decided it was time we took a weekend vacation. So he talked to Chiron, and now we were taking a car out into the country. Or the city. I honestly didn't know where we were going. All I knew was that Leo didn't want to deal with bringing the whole Argo II and he couldn't drive.

"Holy Hades, Leo, are you trying to kill us?" I cried, clutching the seat with a white knuckled grip.

"Shut up, Casper and let me drive!" I growled, but stayed quiet, my eyes clenched tight behind a blindfold. I could hear Leo muttering swears under his breath, something about wii remotes and rocket propellers. I fear for this car. We made it to wherever we were heading in one piece, though, and Leo, ever the gentleman, helped me out of the car, taking off my blindfold. I gasped.

Before us was a small beaten down little cabin, a little wrap around porch clearly worn. Leo led me inside, as it was actually getting pretty chilly out, the leaves turning into a beautiful collage of reds and browns. The cabin was warm, a fire in the fireplace and comfortable couches and cushions littering the floor. There was two alcoves, one with a compact kitchen, and the other with a giant bed. One giant bed. A door led to a bathroom, another glass sliding door leading to the porch and a swinging chair.

"Do you like it?" Leo asked nervously. I grinned, looking back at him.

"It's perfect." Leo beamed, darting outside to grab our bags as I looked around. The first place I looked was the kitchen. It's shelves were stocked with actual food, not magical plates and cups, so I began pulling out ingredients and making dinner. Leo came back in, leaning on the counter as he watched me bake.

"I didn't know you cooked," he smirked.

"Bianca burnt everything she touched, so I got kind if good at it." I shrugged, smiling shyly.

"Sounds like me!" Leo laughed, walking behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I gasped, nearly chopping off my fingers. "Careful, I like those fingers." I scowled, turning in his arms to kiss him on the cheek, my arms draped on his shoulders.

"Are we safe here? Like, no monsters?" I asked, looking around at the comfortable room.

"Yea. It's owned by a satyr. He promised me no monsters, and Chiron approved, so we are fine, and anyways, I'm Leo! Bad boy supreme! I can fight any monsters for you!" I scoffed, kissing him to stop the flow of bad jokes.

"Now," I murmured against his mouth, feeling him smile as he bit my bottom lips. "Are you going to help me cook?" Leo groaned.

"You're no fun, Casper." I smirked, handing him a knife and pointing to the onion on the table.

"Mince." He did, albeit reluctantly. After a very nice meal, if I do say so myself, we headed out to the beach that border our little cabin. Leo was talking a mile a minute about some machine he was trying to make that would detect monsters and when a monster had been there. He called it a Sensor, and I honestly didn't understand a word he said. **(If you got that reference please say so! Lol I need a life...) **Leo must've realized that, because he stopped talking, just swinging my hand as we walked in the dying light.

"It's really beautiful," I smiled, seeing the sun set over the ocean, casting a fractured glow over the world, cut through by the glare off of the rippling waves.

"Yea." Leo agreed, "it really is." I looked over, seeing his eyes glued to me, not even taking in the view. I blushed, leaning into him happily. He stroked my hair, cradling my face in his hands as he kissed me. I purred happily, fingers looped into his belt buckles as our tongues clashed. This kiss was all fire and slow passion, the light from the sun casting harsh shadows over our features. Leo reached around to circle my waist, pulling me close as my fingers wound into his hair. We stayed that way for a while, just kissing and enjoying the taste of each other mixed with the delicious salty pang of the sea. Then a fat droplet of water fell onto my nose. I jerked back, gasping.

"Rain?" I asked, confused. "It was clear a minute ago." Leo looked up, frowning, suddenly grabbing my hand and bolting back to the cabin as rain began pouring from the sky. By the time we got there we were muddy and soaked and laughing hysterically.

"How much do you want to bet one of our fathers had something to do with that?" Leo laughed. I snorted.

"Just what I need. My dad gunning for you." I scowled, laughter still in my eyes. Leo laughed, kissing me firmly on the mouth as we stood on the porch. I pressed myself as close as I could to him, desperate for his warmth.

"Cold, love?" He chuckled, biting his lip to choke down laughter. I nodded, shuddering. "Come on. We should shower before you get a cold." I nodded, letting him lead me into the cabin and to the little bathroom. I barely comprehended the fact that Leo was pulling off his clothes until he laughed at me, saying, "are you going to get undressed, or do you need my help?" I blushed, and pulled off my clothes as Leo turned on the water.

I know Leo thought it would be fun and sexy, but it honestly was a tangled mess of elbows and soap in the most awkward and cramped shower ever. I thought my cheeks would burst into flames. Leo's did. When it was over and I was back in black pajama bottoms with a towel draped over my shoulders, I couldn't have been more relieved.

"That wasn't fun." Leo finally broke the silence that had been clinging to us like a fog since we got out. I nodded, laughing.

"Next time, we do that with a bigger shower."

"Agreed. Want cocoa?" Leo smirked. I nodded. He jumped up from the bed and began to make the stuff. I grew impatient, though, sitting on the couch, so I threw a pillow at the back of Leo's head.

"What the heck was that for, Casper?" He cried. I giggled.

"You were taking to long," I pouted. He calmly turned off the burners before turning to face me, smirk on his face as he threw the pillow back. I growled, ducking behind the couch and sending a rapid fire of pillows at him, only to feel my boyfriend come up behind me and tackle me to the ground.

"Hey!" I cried surprised. Leo was laughing as he straddled me, slamming a pillow repeatedly onto my head. I was screaming and laughing, trying to fight off his attacks. Eventually I managed to grab a pillow and began to block his, even scoring a couple of hits to his head. Leo was laughing wickedly, an evil gleam in his eyes. Oh no.

Leo dropped his pillow, knocking mine out of my hand as he began assaulting me with his fingers. The digits bit into my sides, my armpits, the crook of my neck, beneath my knees, my feet, everywhere. I was breathless with laughter, trying to curl up, partially to protect my body from Leo's merciless fingers, and partially because my stomach was cramping painfully. Eventually Leo stopped, leaning back as we both struggled to breath. Taking advantage of his rest, I flipped my boyfriend over, trapping his hands above his head. He looked at me, deep brown eyes dark with lust, before moving his leg up between mine. I moaned, blushing, sealing Leo's lips with mine. His tongue lapped at my bottom lip, and I let him in, shivering as I felt his body arch into mine.

"Nico," he gasped. "Let me touch you." I shook my head, trapping any protests beneath my mouth.

"Nico," he groaned as my hand roamed, crying out. I looked up at him, smirking. I was in control tonight, and I made sure he knew it.

We never had that cocoa.

* * *

**Didja like it? Didja, didja? Again sorry for the ending of this, you still have two more chapters to look forward to though! Please R&R, make my day, stop the world from ending, all of the above, etc... And for those of you asking, yes. They done did it again. You are welcome. Sorry for it bordering smut, I found the bad part of and have been hooked, so yea. Lovely. See yall soon!**


	6. Catch Me

**Hey my pretties! I am sooooo sorry this took so long! I've been having troubles, so I've been unable to write, and now this is so short and the last chapter and I feel really bad guys. I'm sorry. *tear* The epilogue will come soon, promise. And it will be longer and fluffier and beautifuler than ever before and yes I know that's not a word but I DON'T CARE! Anyways, enjoy, R&R, have my head on a pike, etc...**

* * *

**Song: Catch Me by Demi Lovato **

* * *

**Leo**

I awoke in the big bed as sunlight streamed through the windows, illuminating beams of dust drifting in the air. Fluffy mountains of blankets were heaped in a nest around me and Nico, who was curled up close to my side, his head resting in the crook of my neck. I smiled down at him, stroking his dark hair, turned a deep brown in the morning light. A tiny lock of hair blew out of his face only to fall back on with every breath.

Slowly, so as not to wake him, I eased my arm out from under his head, standing and wincing as the bed creaked. I started some coffee, how did people survive before it?, (**I hate coffee, something just tells me Leo would love it)** and put the abandoned cocoa in the sink to soak. When I was done, though, I realized that there wasn't a TV and I had no idea what to do. So I did what any Hephaestus kid would do when bored: installed rocket turbines into the car.

"I thought you were kidding about those," Nico laughed, leaning on the porch rail with a mug of coffee in his hands. I slid out from under the car with a wicked grin on my face.

"You should know I never joke about this stuff," I smirked. Nico rolled his eyes, smiling. I was always so proud of his smile, knowing that I'd caused it and chased the sadness and anger from his heart.

"I got you coffee," he said, holding out a blue chipped mug. I grinned, hopping over the rail to snatch the cup.

"Screw diet coke, this is the true drink of the gods," I laughed. Nico stifled a laugh by kissing me, shaking his head.

"Mr. D will kill you," he smirked.

"He'd kill me for sneezing," I rolled my eyes, "Now come on. I want to go swimming. Meet me out at the beach in twenty minutes, or I will call Percy to gang up on you in a splash war."

"You wouldn't," Nico gasped. I winked, ducking inside the house to grab my swim shorts and stealing the bathroom. Then I quickly went out to the beach….

only to find Nico already in the water, floating lazily.

"Shadow travel?" I said, voice monotone. He nodded, smirked. I swore under my breath, running down the beach only to leap into the water, sending a wave to crash onto Nico. He just raised his eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Really, love? I think you forgot that you are freakishly small," he smirked. I gaped, face growing red.

"It. Is. On." I jumped onto my boyfriend, pushing him under the water and holding him there until he fought to the surface, sputtering and gasping like a fish. I was cackling hysterically, pulling him close for a quick kiss before he could get angry.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear, nibbling the lob. He sucked in a quick breath, sealing our lips back together. I knew Nico probably wouldn't say those words back to me, he'd only said he loved me a few times in our relationship, even though it'd been a while. And anyways, he just wasn't that kind of guy. But I was, and I'd keep telling him until he was convinced that I spoke the truth, because I knew it was hard for him to believe me.

I grabbed my boyfriend's hand and pulled him onto the beach, pushing him down onto the towel he'd somehow had time to set up. I curled up beside him. our foreheads touching as we dried off in the warmth of the sun.

"Leo?" Nico whispered. I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "I love you to."

I swear my grin would've cracked my face.

* * *

**Didja like it? Didja, didja? Again, I apologize deeply for the shortness. Expect the epilogue within a few days. (But as we all know, this is me, so it'll be more like a week. sorry) R&R, you know the drill. Reviews make me know you guys are happy, and you guys being happy is the whole reason I post these. **

**Also, after this, I will probably write an AU Valdangelo/ghost fire/ whatever the h you want to call it. If that sounds good to you, or you have any requests, then Review or shoot me a PM. The AU will be if they were all humans and Nico will own a bookstore and Leo will be that cute, slightly dorky college kid who loves going to the bookstore. It'll be all fluffy and probably no smut/almost smut. Will be T because I'm paranoid. Sound good? See you guys later!**


	7. Epilogue

**Hello my pretties! So sorry this came out later than I said, but BoO came out! I've read it twice already! And while I know some things might not accurately fit with the book, and god dam Caleo... I tried! I did! so yea. R&R, enjoy and again, so sorry its the last chapter! Look for more from me, I will not stop writing for this ship! Promises! I also take requests, so if you want anything in particular, please, please let me know! It'll make me so happy! Plus my fanfiction schedule is all cleared up after this and until you guys reply to my spoiler A/N down below, I have nothing to write...so now is the time. **

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**Fourteen years later**

In a small house, situated between a lake and a deep forest of trees blanketed with white, a loud group of old friends were laughing together. A large spread of food littered the table, which had mismatched chairs in front of jam jars and glasses filled with water and cider. Lights twinkled throughout the house, glowing through the night. Two men, one with warm calloused hands fiddling nervously with a few wires, the other with pale skin hidden beneath a heavy jacket, stood from their seats at the head of the table.

"Guys, we have some good news." Leo's eyes twinkled with happiness as he held onto his boyfriend's hand, as though he was afraid that the other boy would disappear. They were standing at the head of the dining room table in their small house up in Vermont. All their friends had come up to visit them for Christmas, as they took turns and this holiday was their turn. Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Calypso, who'd hooked up with Connor Stoll after she and Leo had broken up during a break Nico and Leo had taken when they were fifteen, Connor, Tyson, Ella, Piper and Jason's daughter, Kym, Annabeth and Percy's son, Bob, and even Hephaestus and Hades had come up for the occasion, lurking in the corners of the dining room unseen by anyone but their sons.

"Leo proposed to me," Nico said, grinning. "and I said yes." The crowd erupted in cheers as everyone stood up to congratulate the two. Annabeth and Percy were giving each other knowing looks, ringed fingers hooking together as Piper and Hazel gushed over suits and dates and who was going to be the best man or woman. Jason slapped Nico on the back, laughing while Frank followed Hazel behind silently, quietly warning her not to be too loud, as he had their first child asleep in his arms. Calypso was laughing happily, though her eyes were tight, her boyfriend nicking a figurine off of a shelf. The kids all looked around, surprised and confused.

"Can they even do that?" Bob asked to Kym.

"Of course, dummy, its love." she scowled, smiling up as her godfather winked at her, still holding his fiancee's hand tightly.

Hades and Hephaestus were silent, but the boys saw small smiles on their faces. The god of the forges left soon after, to many people quickly overwhelming him, but Hades stayed to watch the boisterous group gather around a towering Christmas tree and exchange gifts. Bob was laughing as he chased Kym under the tree, brandishing his first and Nico were talking about locations for the wedding while Piper had cornered Leo and was demanding to plan it.

"Lord Hades," Jason gasped, noticing the dark shadow of a god in the doorway first. Hades nodded his head at his nephew, gesturing to his son. Leo moved to give his fiancée's hand a quick squeeze before he left to follow his dad outside.

"Father," Nico said stiffly. He hadn't seen his father in quite a while, though he did come when summoned. "Thank you for coming."

"Normally I'd say no, but Hephaestus convinced me. I'm glad I came." "Really?" Nico gasped, surprised. "Yes. Its not everyday my sons get a happy ending. I'm glad you did. You deserve it." Hades said, shifting awkwardly. Nico blushed, stuttering and gasping for something to say. "I will see you at the wedding. Make sure to send us an invite, Persephone loves weddings."

"Oh, and Nico?" Hades said, fading into the shadows, "You did good." Nico stood, stunned, for a few seconds, before turning back and rejoining the party.

"What'd he want?" Leo whispered to him.

"He said… He said I did good. That I deserved a happy ending." Nico said, still processing.

"Well you do, Casper. And I'm going to make sure to give it to you." And then they kissed, not a long one, not a deep one, but one that expressed all of their feelings over fourteen years, some spent hiding, some spent apart, some spent in fear and pain and others spent laughing and traveling around the world.

"I love you, fire ball."

"I love you too, Casper."

Far away, two gods looked down on the warm scene.

"Are you happy for them?" One said, smile on his face. The other nodded.

"They are good for each other. I'm just hoping my son doesn't make as big of a mess as I did with his son," he said scowling.

"Yours will be fine. It's mine I'm worried about. He has yet to learn not everything can be fixed. Especially not humans." the other frowned, fiddling with something in his hands.

"Yes. But do you really think any one of them would give up on their child?"

"We did." he said, scowling.

"No we didn't. We never lost hope in them. And thats all that matters." Hades nodded to his to be in law before vanishing back to his palace.

"Sometimes I wonder…" Hephaestus sighed before fading away too, releasing what he'd been tinkering with into the wind.

"Are you guys going to have kids?" a small voice interrupted them before Nico could say anything more to his love, their faces still pressed close together.

"You idiot, they can't, only girls can!" Bob cried.

"You're the idiot, Mommy said they can if they want!" Kym snapped, stomping her foot.

"Piper! Did you set her up to this!?" Leo yelled.

"Maybe!" she yelled back.

"Yes, sweetheart, we are," Nico smiled, picking the small girl up and putting her on his knee. She giggled happily as he handed her a small bear with a red ribbon around its neck.

"We are?" Leo gasped. Nico gave him a look, which made Leo beam with happiness. "I mean, yes we are!" Everyone laughed.

From the window came a beautiful noise, singing a perfect melody known only to two in the room. Nico looked at Leo, singing the lullaby under his breath. Leo grinned, resting his head on Nico shoulder as he looked at the little metal bird on the windowsill, knowing his father had blessed his marriage. And they were happy.

* * *

**Didja like it? Didja, didja? Well, that's all for this one! I hope you like it! I tried to fit in as well as I could with the end of BoO, while still keeping the story true, and I think I did it right. So R&R, and look for more by me!**

***SPOILER ALERT BELOW! DO NOT READ UNLES YOU'VE FINISHED BoO!***

**You guys remember how I said last chapter I was going to do an AU? Well, after I read BoO, I checked for any Solangelo fanfictions ( Will Solace and Nico Di Angelo, just in case you don't know the ship name yet) and there was like four. So I thought I could write it for that ship. What do you guys think? Do you want a Solangelo fic, or another Ghost Fire? I can do either, so review or PM me with what you want please, because I honestly cant decide which to do!**


End file.
